


silver lock

by n_kei



Series: addendum [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Necklaces, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_kei/pseuds/n_kei
Summary: Taeyong keeps stealing Jaehyun's favourite necklace.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: addendum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524953
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	silver lock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Heed to the rating and additional tags. If you are not old enough or unable to handle mature themes, click back now.

Taeyong arches his back even more and moans into the bedsheets. The pleasure sparks from where Jaehyun thrusts in, strong and steady and methodical. Jaehyun doesn't miss a beat, doesn't even hesitate when his hips roll up, pushing deeper and deeper into Taeyong. His own erection grows thicker, bobbing in time with each thrust and straining for any contact, any relief.

"Want more… want your hands around me. Want you jerking me off."

Jaehyun responds by thrusting deeper, speeding up incrementally. But he doesn't reach around to tug at Taeyong like he'd normally do.

Taeyong feels a hot line of body press against his sweaty back and whines at the particularly sharp thrust. The change of angle is delicious and oh so tantalizing it shoots bursts of pleasure through his veins. Then Jaehyun drags his molten mouth across his sensitive shoulder, and he feels the sharp pinch of teeth, before a wet warm tongue soothes the pain. The mouth gathers the silver chain around his neck and pulls up. The chain digs into Taeyong's neck, not uncomfortably, but enough to feel pressure. He hisses and tightens around Jaehyun.

"No, you're going to come like this. Only like this."

Taeyong whines unhappily, but Jaehyun is demanding and ungiving. He palms Taeyong's hips, rolling his hands to cup his ass, massaging and rubbing in all the places that distracts Taeyong from not being palmed and tugged.

The thrusting motions of his hardness pauses, and Taeyong lifts his head, opening his bleary eyes to look back with hope, only to feel Jaehyun maneuver him so that he is now on his back, a pillow tucked under his lower back, and legs pulled up so that he's bent double. When Jaehyun enters him, it hits squarely in Areas Much Deeper And More Sensitive, and Taeyong's moans and whines grow louder.

Jaehyun's hot breaths brush against the shell of Taeyong's ear. His soft grunts and groans are all Taeyong hears, and it turns him on even more to know that Jaehyun is this exposed, this vocal. With renewed gusto, he rolls his hips up and meets Jaehyun's hips thrust by thrust.

Somewhere between their thrusting and grounding and rolling, the lock pendant falls somewhere above Taeyong's heart. Jaehyun catches sight of it and pulls the pendant into his hand, then drags the chain in between Taeyong's mouth, letting it rest there.

"You keep stealing this necklace," he accuses, tone without inflection. But Taeyong knows he is irritated, maybe even sadistic with the way he slows down, thrusting harder and deeper.

He whines, arms reaching up to wrap around Jaehyun's body above him.

"Do you like it this much?" Comes the question, dark and heedy and sexy.

"Mmh."

"Keep it safe for me."

"Jae-Jae. Anhh!"

Jaehyun covers his lips over Taeyong's and pounds harder and faster, swallowing the moans and cries. Taeyong's erection is trapped between them, and with the friction around it, sending shocks of pleasure with every brush, pushes Taeyong off the edge.

He feels a trail of saliva leaking as he comes around the other, jerking and shaking and squeezing him with his muscles. Jaehyun slows down, twitching his erection from side to side to heighten the rub of muscles and prostate. Then Taeyong feels him really grip around his hips and push hard, like bottoming him out. His dick releases what feels like a gush of cum inside. It's hot and fills the rubber fast like a fire hose.

When the waves of pleasures are over, Jaehyun slumps over Taeyong and pants, catching his breath. Sweat covers them both. Taeyong can still feel the dick twitch and move inside of him, and squeezes back a few times, lazily, getting the last of his cum out.

"I can't walk. Clean me," he whines.

Jaehyun snorts, looking up from Taeyong's chest, and hazily bites into the soft skin there, sucking a mark. Muscles instinctively tighten around him, and he grins into the warm, salty skin.

"After squeezing like that? Get off your lazy ass," he grumbles, voice rough with passion.

"Can't if you're still on me."

"Ah. I guess that  _ is _ a problem." Thrust thrust.

"Get off, I gotta clean."

"Hmm."

"Jae."

"..."

"Jae!"

Instead of replying, Jaehyun nuzzles his nose and cheek against Taeyong's, much like a cat would to mark their territory. Taeyong huffs and endures the affection with exasperated fondness.

"You big baby."

"Yours."

Taeyong blushes. "Yours too."

Jaehyun grins into their kiss. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Jaehyun fucking Taeyong with his favourite lock necklace hanging loosely in Taeyong's mouth has been in my mind for *ages* In fact, it's been around ever since I started writing [senseless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288984), but I couldn't work it in the plot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
